Kakuzu's History
by Karikha Kujo
Summary: Sejarah kehidupan Kakuzu, kenapa dia menjadi mata duitan. Mengapa Kakuzu mata duitan? Kenapa? *takdir Pak* *ditampol* R&R Please! -ONESHOT-


Genre : Humor

Warning : OOC

* * *

**Kakuzu's History**

* * *

'_**Aku punya cerita,'**_

'_**Cerita masa laluku,'**_

'_**Yang membuat aku seperti ini,'**_

'_**Ya, aku punya alasan tersendiri,'**_

'_**Tapi, itulah aku'**_

* * *

**Kakuzu In The Past**

Kakuzu adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, sehingga dia hidup sendirian. Sejak dia kecil, dia hidup dari kasihani tetangganya. Setiap hari dia makan seadanya. Saat dia berumur 8 tahun, dia bekerja kepada salah seorang tetangganya, dia mengerjakan apapun yang bisa dia kerjakan.

"_Uwaa, hari ini aku dapat cukup banyak, aku harus menabungnya sebagian"_

"_Terima kasih, karena telah membantu Tante, datang lagi ya!"_

"_Hm, aku pasti datang lagi, sekarang aku pulang dulu ya, Tante!"_

"_Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya!"_

Dia selalu mensyukuri setiap rupiah yang dia dapatkan, dan tidak lupa untuk menabungnya sebagian. Dia sekolah hanya sampai SMP, kasihan memang.

"_Yah, uangnya tidak cukup, terpaksa deh hari ini aku tidak makan siang lagi"_

"_Tapi, aku tidak bisa begini terus!"_

"_Aku harus mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik!"_

Sekarang, dia sudah beranjak dewasa, uang yang dia dapatkan tidak dapat mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya. Dengan ini dia bertekad untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Kakuzu's Job -Part 1-**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hari Pertama, Kamar Kakuzu, 19.00

'GLEK' Kakuzu menelan air ludahnya

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya"

"1, 2, 3"

'PRANG' suara celengan Kakuzu yang pecah oleh Kakuzu sendiri dengan berat hati terdengar begitu kencang di telinga Kakuzu.

'Hiks, hiks' Kakuzu menangis sedih karena celengannya kini sudah pecah.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis! Lagi pula, nanti uangku 'kan kembali seperti semula, Tidak! Bahkan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya!" ucap Kakuzu dengan penuh semangat.

Besoknya, Kakuzu menggunakan sebagian uangnya tersebut sebagai modal kerjanya. Pertama-tama, dia membeli sebuah kano yang kecil dan murah untuk hijrah ke Madura, dia memakai kano biar murah. *Loh? Kenapa harus ke Madura? Tanya aja ke Kakuzu!*

Di Pantai, 08.00

"Baiklah, aku berangkat!"

'SPLASH' suara air laut yang dingin membasahi tubuh Kakuzu, dengan semangat, dia mendayung kano-nya sekuat tenaga.

Madura, 10.00

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga!" ucap Kakuzu yang sudah sampai ke Madura setelah mendayung kano-nya selama 3 hari 3 malam.

"Uwaa! Banyak banget orang di sini!!" ucap Kakuzu *Ya iyalah, Indonesia gitu*

"Mulai hari ini aku akan bekerja keras!" ucapnya

Dia pun bekerja keras selama 24 jam non-stop. Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjadi pelanggan-nya, mereka hanya melihat sejenak lalu pergi lagi.

"Duh, kenapa gak ada yang beli ya dari tadi?" ucap Kakuzu terheran-heran.

"Ah, mungkin aku kurang berusaha!! Kalau begitu aku akan lebih giat lagi!! Semangat!!" ucapnya lagi.

Beberapa hari kemudian, munculah kabar tentang Kakuzu dan pekerjaannya itu di Koran dari Madura, isinya :

'_Sudah dengar kabar dari Madura belum?'_

'_Darah berceceran'_

'_Daging berserakan'_

'_Penusukan tanpa henti'_

'_Dan orang tersebut berkata,'_

'_TEE… SATEE!!!'_

Meskipun kabar bahwa Kakuzu jualan sate di Madura udah kesebar luas, tapi tetap aja gak ada yang beli. Akhirnya, dia gagal mendapatkan uangnya kembali dan menjadi orang kaya, dia pun harus menggulung tikarnya *bangkrut*. Masih tertera jelas harga sate 'pertusuk'nya itu : Rp. 10.000,-. *Ya iyalah gak akan ada yang beli!! Orang harganya mahal gitu!!*

"Padahal, rencananya aku menaikkan harganya sedikit *sedikit??* dari harga seharusnya itu biar aku cepet kaya, eh, aku malah bangkrut begini" keluh Kakuzu.

Akhirnya dia pun menaiki dan mendayung kano-nya lagi menuju kampung halamannya.

**Kakuzu's Job -Part 1- *failed***

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Kakuzu's Job -Part 2-**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tempat Foto Copy ++ *plus, plus*, 20.00

"Tolong buatkan yang ini juga ya!! Namanya~"

"Baiklah, akan selesai besok, terima kasih ya!"

"Ya, sama-sama!"

Ruang Menejer XX, 09.00

'Baiklah, kali ini aku tidak boleh gagal! 'Kan kasihan uangku yang telah berkorban demi aku, *hiks, hiks*' batin Kakuzu.

"Ini Pak, surat lamaran pekerjaannya" ucap Kakuzu sambil menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna biru yang berisi surat lamaran kerjanya.

"Oh, iya, iya, kalau begitu mulai besok kamu mulai bekerja di sini" ucap menejer perusahaan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak!!"

"Ya, sama-sama. Besok jangan sampai terlambat ya"

"Ya, Pak!" jawab Kakuzu

Besoknya…

"Uwaa, uangnya banyak sekali!!" ucap Kakuzu sambil melihat uang yang banyak di meja kerjanya.

Dia pun bekerja menghitung semua uang yang ada di , itulah pekerjaannya sebagai pegawai bank. Betapa bahagianya Kakuzu dengan pekerjaannya itu, karena dia dapat melihat uang yang banyak, yang menggoyahkan iman Kakuzu. Datanglah setan yang menggoda, dan Kakuzu's white side,

'Kakuzu, ambil lah semua uang itu. Biar kamu cepet kaya!!' usul setan

'Jangan Kakuzu, kamu harus bekerja secara jujur!! Lagi pula kalau nanti ketahuan nanti 'kan kamu bisa dipecat!!" usul Kakuzu's white side

'Kalau begitu, kamu ambil sebagian aja biar gak ketahuan!!' usul setan

'Nah, kalau gitu sih, aku juga setuju' usul Kakuzu's white side yang plin-plan

'PUFF' mereka berdua pun menghilang meninggalkan Kakuzu sendirian.

Belum genap sebulan dia bekerja di situ, eh, dia dipecat, dia kepergok nyakuin duit yang dia itung *korupsi*. Selain itu, dia juga ketahuan memalsukan ijasah SMA, dia 'kan sekolahnya cuma sampe SMP!! Capek deh… *adegan ini didramatisasi, bukan untuk ditiru*.

"Uwaa!! Kenapa gak ada uang pesangonnya!? Woy!! Malsuin' ijasah itu 'kan bayar tau!! Kembalikan uangku!!" protes Kakuzu di depan mantan kantornya, tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang merespon. *sfx : suara jangkrik*

"Uangku semakin menipis!! Harus kerja apa lagi aku!??" ucap Kakuzu sambil meronta-ronta *loh?*

**Kakuzu's Job -Part 2- *failed***

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Kakuzu's Job -Part 3-**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hmm, kali ini, aku harus cari kerja kemana ya?" Tanya Kakuzu kepada dirinya sendiri. Datanglah setan, dan Kakuzu's white side,

'Kakuzu!! Kamu nyolong aja!!' usul setan

'Jangan Kakuzu!! Nanti kamu dosa!!' ucap Kakuzu's white side

"Hush, hush!! Sono pergi!! Berisik aja lu pada!! Yang ada juga nanti Gue rugi lagi" usir Kakuzu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah mereka berdua.

'PUFF' mereka pun pergi entah kemana, dan gak nongol lagi.

"Ah, aku tahu!! Ada satu jalan lagi yang hemat tentunya. Hhee" ucap Kakuzu sambil tersenyum licik.

Alun-alun Kota, 07.00

"Tolonglah!! Aku mohon!!"

"Pokoknya gak bisa!!"

"Ayolah, apa tak ada toleransi??"

"Tidak ada, sekali tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa!!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadaku??" akting Kakuzu sambil pura-pura nangis.

"Nangis aja terus sampe air mata kamu abis!!" ucap seorang pengusaha sambil berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya.

'Uuh, gak berhasil ya?? Umm' batin Kakuzu sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan sembah sujud di sini selama 7 hari 7 malem!!" ucap Kakuzu

"Terserah kamu sajalah!!" ucap pengusaha tersebut kesal.

Kakuzu pun melancarkan aksinya dengan cara sembah sujud 7 hari 7 malem, yang sebenernya Kakuzu cuma sembah sujud kalo pengusaha tersebut liat doang, selebihnya, Kakuzu ya tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon kelapa yang ada di alun-alun tersebut. Setelah 7 hari 7 malem, pengusaha tersebut akhirnya tertipu, dan merasa kasihan terhadap Kakuzu, dan menerima Kakuzu di perusahaannya. *Tau gak kenapa Kakuzu gak malsuin ijasah aja? Dia bilang, "Kan sayang duit" simpel yak?*

"Aduh, masa aku kerja capek begini gajinya cuma dikit? Mana kerjaannya susah lagi, dari 25 proyek , aku cuma berhasil 2 doang , itu juga yang satunya dibantuin sama rekan kerjaku. Uuh, menyebalkan!! Kalo gini, kapan aku kayanya!?" keluh Kakuzu sambil mencoba mengerjakan proyek ke 26-nya.

"Yah, gagal lagi, Si Bos emang kejam bener!!" ucap Kakuzu dengan suara yang kecil, agar tidak terdengar oleh Bosnya.

"Kalo gini terus, aku harus demo nih!!"

Besoknya, 08.00…

"Naikkan gaji Saya!!!"

"Naikkan gaji Saya!!!"

"Naikkan gaji Saya!!!" teriak Kakuzu berulang kali sambil membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Harga BBM diturunkan 3X'. Tapi gak ada yang nge-respon soalnya dia demo cuma sendirian sih...

Saat Bos-nya mengabsen satu-satu dan mengetahui bahwa Kakuzu gak dating,dia mastiin kali aja dia dating terlambat, jadi dia liat ke luar. Dia pun ngeliat Kakuzu, menghampirinya, dan berkata,

"Kakuzu!! Lagi apa kamu!?" tanya Bos-nya Kakuzu

"Lagi demo, Pak!!" ucap Kakuzu dengan tampang innocent *jarang banget ya?*

"Kamu ini, baru kerja dua hari udah bikin ulah!!~"

Akhirnya, Kakuzu pun dipecat lagi. Selain karena dia baru kerja udah bikin ulah, juga karena selama dia kerja di 'Pabrik Sepatu' ini dia itu udah ngerugiin pabrik banyak banget, gara-gara dia gagal terus bikin 'sepatu'.

**Kakuzu's Job -Part 3- *failed***

"Uwaa!!! *hiks, hiks* duitku abis!!! Tidak!!!!" teriak Kakuzu GaJe

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada jalan lain lagi!! Aku harus melakukannya demi masa depanku!!" ucap Kakuzu

Hutan, Gunung, 18.00

"Uuhh… aku capek…" keluh Kakuzu

"Uwaa!! Apaan tuh!?" ucap Kakuzu yang melongo ngeliatin gua jelek yang kayaknya mau rubuh itu. *loh?*

Iya, Kakuzu pergi ke gunung. Dia jalan terus-terusan tanpa tujuan, dia minggat gara-gara stres berat, capek, pundung *hah?*, uangnya abis.

Gua, 18.25

"Waduh udah gelap nih, ya udah deh, aku tidur di sini aja malem ini" ucap Kakuzu.

'Kruyuk~~'

"Aduh, laper!!" keluh Kakuzu

Semaleman dia susah tidur gara-gara perutnya berisik terus. Tapi akhirnya dia tidur juga deh…

Gua, 06.00

'SNIFF, SNIFF'

"Uh? UWAAA!!!" Kakuzu kaget karena saat dia bangun, dia menemukan sesosok makhluk aneh sedang mengendus-endus tubuh Kakuzu.

Di tengah kekagetannya, datanglah sekumpulan makhluk unik lainnya. Dan 'leader' nya pun berkata,

"Selamat datang di Markas Akatsuki"

"Makhluk apa kalian sebenarnya!?" teriak Kakuzu

'Bukannya dia sendiri juga aneh!?' batin 'leader' Akatsuki

"Tenanglah, jangan takut" ucapnya

"Uwaa!! Jangan mendekat!!! Jangan ambil sisa uangku!! Ambil aja 1 'jantung'ku!!" teriak Kakuzu histeris, takut uangnya dirampas.

"Heh!! Siapa yang mau uangmu!?? Terus siapa juga yang mau jantungmu!?" ucap 'leader' Akatsuki sewot.

"Jadi, kamu gak mau ngambil uangku?" Tanya Kakuzu lagi untuk memastikan

"Ya iyalah!! Masa ya iya dong!? Tetanggaku aja sekolah, aku enggak!!" *gak nyambung*

"Terus, kamu mau ngapain dong?" tanya Kakuzu

"Aku cuma mau nawarin kamu kerjaan doang kok" jawabnya

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakuzu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar *HOEK*

"Iye, kamu mau gak jadi bendahara di Tim kami?" *bukan untuk ditiru, jangan pernah mau nawarin kerjaan jadi bendahara sama Kakuzu!!*

"Mau! MAU!!" teriak Kakuzu

Akhirnya Kakuzu bahagia selamanya. Karena, dia mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari uang kas Akatsuki *lebih tepatnya uang rampasan -pungutan paksa-*. Itulah sejarah mengapa Kakuzu sangat mensyukuri uang *mata duitan*. Dan semuanya hidup bahagia selamanya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Karikha's Note : Udah selese!!! Meskipun akhirnya menyedihkan *bagi Akatsuki, kecuali Kakuzu yang bahagia sendiri. Cerita ini didramatisasi dan hanya fiktif belaka, bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat, jangan marah, apalagi dendam namanya juga humor, hahahah *dibantai Kakuzu*. Please Review!!

Akatsuki, kecuali Kakuzu : "Bahagia gimana!? Orang uang kami abis semua dirampas Kakuzu!!"

Karikha : "Bodo ah.." *dibantai*


End file.
